Reset Button
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Turbo has been defeated and life goes on... or does it? The Turbo twins are still kicking around Game Central station, and one of them concocts a way to bring Turbo back to find a way to race again. Of course nothing ever happens as intended. (Warning! This fic will contain non-sexual spanking!)
1. Into the void

I've been toying with writing a Turbo fic for a while now. So many fun possibilities to play with! There is no spanking in this chapter, but I will warn that there will be at some point (I like redemption fics with lots of internal conflict and relationship exploration. Love me some angst and of course spanking, so you know what to expect! LOL!) That said, I hope you enjoy the journey and that I can keep it believably canon. ;) Oh, and I'm a total comment whore. If you like it and want to hear more? Let me know it! =D

It was white hot blinding pain that seemed like it would burn for an eternity, but in all honesty, Turbo had been disassembled into fragments of code so quickly that his brain hardly registered more than the last thought that ran through his mind, "Oh no… guess this is game over."

Several months passed in Sugar Rush, and the arcade moved along without incident. Everyone was getting along swimmingly, Calhoun had moved in with Felix after the wedding, and the Q-Bert gang had brought diversity to Niceland and a thriving community for all other unplugged characters that needed a home away from Game Central Station. Sometimes Vanelope would bow out of the day's races to come hang out with Ralph when his game wasn't active where they would head to Tappers to enjoy root beer floats once the arcade let out for the night.

Things were going great, and everyone seemed happy enough, everyone but Zip and Dash, the remaining racers of Turbo-Time. They had gone into hiding living on the outskirts of Frogger to avoid the reputation that Turbo had garnered of either pity or disdain after Turbo's first incident. Word had gotten out about the epic confrontation with Turbo in Sugar Rush and new ill connotations were now linked to the dead racer's name. This didn't help the twins to assimilate in to the arcade, but it did give one of them ideas.

"What do you mean Zip? It doesn't matter if he found a way to race again; he's gone now!" Dash peered on wringing his hands as Zip angrily stuffed a few more of his belongings in a satchel, "No. He's not gone; his code is there, and I'm going to find it if it's the last thing I do.

Dash looked on worriedly, "You… you're just going to leave me then?"

Zip paused to look back at his closest friend and sighed shaking his head, "No. I couldn't do that… I wouldn't do that. You have to understand that this is just something I really have to do."

Dash closed the gap between them putting a hand on his shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze, "I'm not going to stop you; I got to admit you're scaring me, but you and Turbo were always the bold ones… I guess that's why I usually came in at third place."

Zip snorted giving the fellow racer a soft punch on the arm, "Oh come on, you've come in first plenty of times…" Thinking back on those old memories made Zip's features darken. It had been years since the two of them had been able to race, "And you'll do it again." His resolve fortified, Zip shifted the weight of his bag onto his shoulder resolutely and trudged towards Game Central Station.

Dash gulped following timidly behind, "It's the how I'm afraid of…"

Zip had always been a mechanic enjoying tinkering with the cars when they weren't racing. After Turbo-Time had been unplugged, he'd done his fair share of game hopping learning a thing or two from Dr. Ivo Robotnik about creating gadgets and Sephiroth intrigued him about the inner workings of being tapped in to the code. He couldn't say that he understood everything they had explained, but he had understood enough.

With Dr. Ivo's help, Zip had made a magnetizer to attract all like coding associated with one particular game. This was used years before in an effort to find any remnants of their game left about Game Central station before the cataclysmic end of their home world. A few trophies and random bolts and parts had been found as keepsakes; they were more of a bitter reminder to Zip, but they made Dash happy, so in turn Zip was satisfied.

It hadn't taken much to discover where the code room was located and to use the universal code to unlock the door. Zip shook his head, "You'd think after Turbo's take over these idiots would have changed the combination.

Dash gulped looking around nervously, "Zip! What are we even doing here?"

Zip quickly clamped a hand over Dash's mouth, "Shh! Do you want to get us caught?" Dash shook his head solemnly no his eyes displaying his obvious fear as Zip continued, "Just trust me okay? Turbo got our game unplugged, now he's going to give us a chance to race again."

Zip withdrew his hand from the very puzzled looking Dash. Still following Zip down the corridor, Dash now whispered, "But… how? I thought he died here? You know as well as I do that if you die outside of your game there's no coming back!"

Zip inhaled deeply looking back and forth to make sure no one was coming before going on to explain, "He died here, and that means his code is still here. He didn't regenerate because there was nowhere for his code to reassemble, but it is here." He pulled out the magnetizer switching it on and scanning himself to set the settings to find any code associated to their game.

Dash still confused questioned, "You… you can bring him back? Is… are you sure that is even possible? And if you can, is it really a good idea? I mean, he kind of abandoned us… and our game… hell that's not even considering what he did to THIS game. What makes you think he will want to help us now?"

Zip looked down at the gadget in his hands suddenly having second thoughts before shaking his head, "He'll help us because he won't have a choice." Taking some rope from his Satchel, Zip tied it around his waist handing the other end to Dash before turning to plunge into the abyss of code.

Floating through the myriad of programming was breathtaking, and Zip took a moment to stare in awe before the magnetizer hummed to life detecting something in the void. The closer Zip floated to the fragments of Turbo's code the brighter the device would glow. Zip knew that he had finally found the racer's remnants in the defragment cache; painstaking hours later Zip was sure all bits of Turbo's code were gathered and placed carefully into his satchel.

As Zip returned, Dash tugged feverishly on the line to reel Zip in. He looked as if he were about to drop dead from a heart attack, "Where have you been!" he cried. Still, his nerves were calmed a little just to see Zip had made it back safely, and he rushed to tackle his twin in a fierce hug.

Zip pushed his brother away from him playfully, "Okay, okay! Geez, get a grip."

A small pout formed on Dash's face before turning angry, "I've been waiting here for you for three hours, please, let's get out of here!"

Zip nodded, "We will, just have one more thing to do," turning his satchel upside down, Turbo's code clattered onto the polished ground as Zip changed the setting on his gun. "Well, here goes nothing…"


	2. On the run

There wasn't much need to patrol the grounds of Sugar Rush, but Deputy Bearclaw still dutifully waddled down his regular route hardly aware of any goings on as his attention was taken with the Daily Drizzle, the game's local paper discussing mainly the day's races and other random topics of the day.

If he had been attentive he may have seen the bright pulsing light that flickered off the gram cracker wall to the left of him.

Turbo's code melted and converged as the twins looked on, Zip in morbid curiosity, and Dash in horror terrified of what the results of their recent efforts would bring about. Once the code combined, the contents flickered spastically forming into the familiar form of Turbo.

What came next sent a chill down both twins' spines and neither was prepared for; Turbo came into consciousness with a blood curdling scream.

It took a moment for Zip to react as he dove towards Turbo to try and silence him, but the formerly dead racer was frenzied with remembered pain jerking around like a fish out of water.

Dash looked on now even more petrified, "Zip! What's happening!"

Zip also worried now let out an uncertain, "I don't know!" Having made it to Turbo's side, he grabbed his game mate pulling his head up onto his knees holding his shoulders down in an effort to stabilize the thrashing man, "Dash! Don't just stand there; grab his legs!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Dash hurried to do as he was bade and latched on to Turbo's wild kicking legs.

All of this seemed to take an eternity to play out, but in actuality was less than a minute as Turbo refocused his jumbled thoughts no longer shrieking at his remembered demise but rather stunned to be alive. He blinked in confusion looking up and seeing his former teammate, "Zip? Is that really you?"

Realizing Turbo seemed to be uninjured, Zip frowned, "Yeah it's me, but we can have a reunion later. Get your sorry butt up; we gotta get out of here pronto!" With that said, Zip jumped to his feet letting Turbo's head flop on to the floor.

"Hey!" Turbo whined at his rough treatment as he sat up, "You know you could have helped me up you know."

Dash extended a hand to Turbo to which Turbo had just realized the meek racer was even standing there. Scowling and indignant he waved the hand off, "I don't need your help."

Zip rolled his eyes, "Same old Turbo. When you're done pouting princess, we need to get the heck out of here before we're discovered."

Alarm finally registering on his features of just how much trouble he'd be in if he were caught, Turbo jumped up looking this way and that trying to discern his whereabouts.

…

Deputy Bearclaw spun around with a start at the sound of Turbo's cry signaling the alarm as he bounded towards the emergency. Lights began to come to life across the castle as sleepy servants rose from their beds to address what all the hub bub was.

Hearing the clatter of footsteps barreling towards them, the three racers scrambled down the hall and out of the control room. Rounding the corner they were engulfed in a spotlight as Deputy Bearclaw's jaw dropped, and he proclaimed, "Turbo!" The instant of shock only lasted a moment before the donut cop charged toward the trio.

Eyes widening with shock of their own, the three racers let out a yelp as they ran for all they were worth towards the side entrance the twins had entered from. By this point the whole castle was stirring, and by the time they burst through the side door, the devil dogs had been set loose on them.

Dash was practically in tears as he squalled his panic; Turbo pointed towards the candy cane forest, "This way!"

Without hesitation, the twins followed as the sound of distant baying grew closer. Zip grabbed Dash's hand as the more timid twin had begun to lose ground, and seeing Turbo's form disappearing into the shadows Zip called out, "Turbo! Wait for us!"

Turbo glanced back feeling torn between waiting and continuing to run, but the sound of barking assured him that he was in danger of being caught, and Turbo, thinking only of saving his own skin, kept right on running as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

Zip growled his frustration calling out to Turbo's retreating form, "Traitor!" With no time to spare, Zip encouraged Dash to climb a nearby tree as he followed swiftly behind. Reaching into his bag, Zip pulled out a pair of rolled up socks and tossed them in the direction that Turbo ran.

The devil dogs along with the donut police were hot on their heels, and mere moments after the twins climbed up into the candy cane tree, the devil dogs burst over the hillside.

Dash clung tightly to Zip trying to contain a whimper of fear as the patrol circled around the tree before catching wind of the socks Zip had thrown further into the forest. Howling at their discovery, the devil dogs excitedly pulled Winchell and Dunkin on to Turbo's trail.

Zip breathed a sigh of relief as the yapping trailed off into the distance. Dash stared at Zip with disappointment written on his face. Not liking the way Dash's accusatory stare made him feel, Zip snapped, "What?"

Dash looked away shaking his head but said nothing.

Frowning Zip conceded, "Come on Dash; let's get out of here before they come back."

When they reached the bottom, Dash didn't follow Zip; turning in surprise, Zip waved him on, "Dash we gotta get out of here! Let's go!"

Dash frowned shaking his head no, "This isn't right Zip. I can't just leave like this!"

Zip's mouth hung agape. Dash rarely challenged him unless Dash felt passionate enough to disagree. Getting worried Zip pleaded, "Dash, can we do this later? Please! We really have to go!"

Dash stood his ground, "I knew this was a bad idea, but I went along with you anyway, now Turbo is loose in this game, and it's our entire fault!"

"What do you want to do about it Dash?! He abandoned us again; let them do whatever they are going to do with him. My responsibility is to keep you safe. I can't do that if you don't come with me. Please Dash; I'll make this right I promise!"

Dash practically shook with conviction, "No! I'm not following you anymore! You're talking like him! We have to make this right, and by making it right we have to let whoever is over this land know what we did!"

Zip was stunned silent by Dash's accusation; he'd never in a million years see himself behaving like Turbo, but Dash had a point. As much as Zip hated to admit it, Dash was right. He'd messed up really badly coming here and setting Turbo loose in this world. Taking in a deep breath, Zip looked down giving a small nod of acknowledgment, "You're right… and… and I'm sorry Dash. We'll make this right okay. I'll go back to the palace and turn myself in, but you have to promise me that you'll run for the exit. It'd kill me if you got hurt over my dumb idea."

Dash's lip trembled at the thought of losing Zip and being left all alone as he raced over to his twin, "We got into this mess together, and we're to get out of it together. Besides, what am I going to do without you?"

Zip gave his brother a sad smile, "Come on then, I guess we've got some explaining to do."


End file.
